Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{11}{100} \times \dfrac{16}{25} \times 50\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{11}{100} \times 100\% = 11\%$ $ \dfrac{16}{25} \times 100\% = 64\%$ Now we have: $ 11\% \times 64\% \times 50\% = {?} $ $ 11\% \times 64\% \times 50\% = 3.52 \% $